The Homosexual
by RosieRoe
Summary: Turns out there's another super-human and he's interested in Chase. Slash BoyxBoy


Disclaimer: Lab Rats does not belong to me it belongs to Disney.

_My first Smut story! So excited! This is not going to be a normal fandom for me, I was just watching this show with my little cousin and noticed one of the characters was spectacularly gay and felt it was necessary to write him a little smut story. _

Warning: This is a slash story, which for people who don't know what that means it means boyxboy. There is also some swearing.

The Homosexual

Chase`s P.O.V

I shut the door behind me of the bathroom as I enter. I was in an annoying predicament, which involved me sneaking to the bathroom during Mr. Davenport's dinner party to sort out my head. To understand what I'm talking about I should probably give you some context.

Two weeks ago Mr. Davenport came into the lab to tell us that one of his associates had been working on the same bionic human experiment as him which means that there was another bionic teenager like me, Adam and Bree. He was also seventeen like us, a boy named Patrick.

Patrick, the cause of my predicament; was around 5'9 and rakishly thin. His face was very effeminate, with blue/gray eyes, a petite nose, gold blond hair and full lips. He dressed in a very hipster style wearing corduroys, a concert tee for a band called Death Cab for Cutie and a teal cardigan. He was also a vegetarian and was against drinking. But from what my super senses smelt off of him he had zero problems with pot. Patrick seemed to have the ability to control all living things.

Mr. Cornelisson, the creator of Patrick had brought himself and his kid over at around 6ish to meet Mr. and Mrs. Davenport and me, Adam, Leo and Bree. Mr. Cornelisson went down to the lab with Tasha and Donald to converse about Mr. Davenport's newest experiments leaving us to get to know Patrick. We all sat down in the living room and made slightly awkward conversation.

The entire time we were talking I was making eye contact with Patrick. He didn't seem to be looking at anyone else just me. After about ten minutes of making eye contact we were pretty much eye-fucking. Suddenly his eyes darted downwards to glance at my crotch then looked back at me smirking. Suddenly I felt the tightness in my jeans I'd never felt before. What the fuck is this? The bulge in my pants was becoming more and more noticeable so I debated whether I should go to the bathroom and figure out how to fix this, erm, problem. I decided I had to deal with this do I quickly shuffled out of the room to figure what the hell is going on.

Okay, I think racking my brain, what are some things that could be happening to me right now that would cause this reaction in my pants. The only thing that's coming to mind is arousal, but that doesn't make any sense because the only likely candidate who would be causing this arousal would be... Patrick. But that doesn't make any sense; boys didn't get aroused or feel attraction or get aroused by other boys. I went against basic biology, boys felt attraction to girls so they would have sex and have babies to sustain the species, so me liking other boys doesn't make any sense.

But I had read about Homosexuals in books, about how it was caused by a slight chemical difference in their brains. Maybe that's what was happening with me, but I am pretty sure most gay people weren't geniuses. They just seem to be very musically gifted. I rub my eyes trying to figure out when the hell my life went to shit were I heard a soft knocking on the door.

I whirl around and go to open the door to see who's there when suddenly I freeze. Who the hell could that be I think? The Davenports and Mr. Cornelisson would have used the bathroom downstairs, Bree is a germaphobe who only uses her private bathroom and Leo and Adam just burst in, skipping knocking, which has led to many awkward situations... So that pretty much leaves one person, the person I was hoping to never have to see again so maybe I could avoid ever thinking about my sexual orientation or any subject which even slightly relates to that. I could just be a bachelor, and permanently celibate, yes that's what I'll do. First I just need to get rid of this hard-on.

Suddenly I hear the door open behind me, and in steps Patrick. He smirks at me before slowly shutting the door. He shuffles over to where I'm standing still smirking like he's the friggin Cheshire cat. I scowl at him hoping to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. I doesn't work. He takes another step towards me, now were barely an inch apart. He smells like some sort of expensive cologne, but me super senses also smells pot, something very sweet and sex.

He raises his hand to cup my cheek and looks into my eyes. "I saw you staring at me earlier and saw your reaction to our looks" Patrick says as his thumb traces down my cheek sending tingles all over me and making sure my hard-on definitely stayed put.

"I wasn't staring at you that much" I said trying to defend myself even though I knew it wasn't any use. Now that he was so close I could see how long his eyelashes actually were, and the faint stubble spread across his jawline. I swallow slowly and he lets out a breath and I feel it against my face. Seeing him breathe makes me realise how long it's been since my last exhalation and I let out a quick breath.

Suddenly I feel an overwhelming need to kiss him so I bring my face even closer to his. Patrick's eyebrow shot up when he realised what I was doing but he also, whether on purpose or not, leaned in until we were kissing. The first kiss was feather light, soft and not exactly passionate. We broke apart but our faces were still millimetres apart, gauging the other's reaction to the kiss.

I obviously seemed to give him the green light in my expression because he leaned in for another one. This one started the same as the first but quickly got more intense. I then felt his tongue licking my upper lip wanting entrance which I eagerly gave him. I tongue's mixed together and I felt him grind against me, not very hard at first but not very long into the kiss it became full-blown, hip rolling grinding.

"Fuck, you're so hot right now" muttered Patrick into my ear before he started to gently suck on my earlobe. It was rather sexy. I felt his hand reach down to my crotch and I felt him squeeze me through my pants, and I threw back my head and moaned.

"Do you wanna do it" he said quietly and backed off a bit, obviously giving me time to consider his offer. I freeze conflicted. I wanted Patrick badly, but I was unsure if I wanted to lose my virginity. Also as both of us were super-humans and I had never talked to Mr. Davenport about sex, who knows what side effects could be involved.

"There are no side effects for super-humans, it's safe" I look up quickly to look at Patrick forgetting he was in the room for a minute. He looks at me with an earnest look, and that look made the decision for me. I nod at him and his face lights up.

"So you'll have sex with me?" he comes over and takes my hand. I nod again and smile at him. He smiles back then guides me over to the wall obviously to brace myself against it. I hear him unzip his pants and I do the same. I then feel him pull my underwear down mid thigh before his hand slide back up. He quickly squeezes my butt before his fingers graze over my hole.

"Tell me if it gets too much" I hear him whisper before he pushes his finger in almost all the way. I have to cover my mouth with my hand to stop the moan of pain from escaping. I knew sex hurt the first time and I knew it would get better when my found my prostate.

After a few seconds of flexing the first finger I feel him add a second one and begin to scissor them. Finally he adds a third finger and then I'm all stretched out. He pulls out his fingers and I hear him begin to pull down his underwear.

"Wait!" I say pushing through my lust and impatient to be responsible "Shouldn't we use a condom". I may not know very much about sex but I do know that much about it.

"No" I hear Patrick say slowly running his fingers through my hair "Neither of us have any STD's and it's not like men can get pregnant" Patrick kisses the back of my neck then whispers in my ear if I'm ready. I nod quietly thinking about how good this is going to feel. I heard Patrick spit on his hand before rubbing the spit onto his cock. I felt him pushing at my entrance and moaned when I felt him enter. He went halfway in to give me time to adjust. Soon I felt well adjusted and suddenly the lust welt stronger than the ache.

"Move" I growled at him suddenly wanting this so badly. I felt him start to slide into me and I began to enjoy the sensation. Then suddenly I felt this wave of pleasure and realised he had hit my prostate. I felt him slam into me multiple times each time hitting my prostate until I cum all over the bathroom wall. Patrick is only a couple thrusts behind me and when he's done he pulls out.

He steps away from me but first spins me around and kisses my forehead. Suddenly we hear the thumping of footsteps coming from Leo, Bree and Adam and I finally come back to the present. Patrick looks up at me with a look that clearly says wtf are we going to do now.

"Go distract them" I hiss pushing him towards the door "I'll clean up here" he nods and walks over to the door but before he leaves he gives me a quick smirk before he ducks through the door.

Well, looks like I have a mess to clean up.


End file.
